irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Invader Plazatrax
Access Granted Welcome to Irken Empire Wiki, Invader Plazatrax! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:PrimusGod page. Feel free to create a page for your character, post fanart, ship your character (although some people would rather you not) and support anything and everything that will bring Zim back (that means OHP, Soapy Waffles, IZFAS, everything). Any questions? Contact me! And don't forget to sign your talk posts with ~~~~ or the signature button, it is REALLY hard to locate everyone on here without the sig. -- InvaderMEEN (Talk) 17:55, 12 October 2012 Please do not mark fanon pages as article stubs. Only the original creator may add content to fan-made pages. PrimusGod (talk) 13:05, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Cool New Guy you have the same editing style as me, i like you! Halloween isn't scary... AHHH! NAKED GRANDMA!!! 19:57, October 25, 2012 (UTC) You should ask to be a mod like me. You have the qualifications for it. I feel like I can touch the heavens! And sock TROLLS! (And vandals, socks, etc) 20:38, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Help please... I know this is alot to ask, but you seem very good at O.C's and Fanfics and stuff like that, so I was wandering if you could help me become a better fanfic maker? I know it's alot, but I need some help with them as I have never done one until today (Invader Et) and I could use some help from ME! Thanks, the funny thing is invader et is supposed to be based on me :) great tips! From: User:Projectgir Hi! Hi! So I noticed you left me a message saying if I needed any help with anything I should contact you. Really, right now I'm just going to try and figure as much out as I can, but thank you for the offer! Invader Mas (talk) 02:15, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Invader Zak here. Thanks for adding me on the list of invaders. I just want to know now how to get a planet to conquer. I would very much like to show how thick invasion runs through my blood transport system. I guess you can leave a reaply on my talk page. OH! Also how do you make a profile page for your irken separate of your talk page? Please and thank you. Invader Zak (talk) 23:59, March 20, 2013 (UTC)invader Zak Thanks Invader Zak here. Thank you for helping me out. I suppose the challenge now is choosing which HORRIBLE place I want to bring down to it's knees. I'll comunicate with you later and hope that we can work together in the future. I AM ZAK! Invader Zak (talk) 05:26, March 28, 2013 (UTC)invader Zak Let's talk on chat.NicoleMaria1010 (talk) 02:13, April 9, 2013 (UTC) KRONOS Nice KRONOS Unit.. i may be able to make a design of the KRONOS unit more IZ style, but it may be hard. 21:18, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Its just a temporary Pic untill I get a better way to put pictures on the wiki "I have evolved beyond jokes...I am a Robot!" (talk) 21:19, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Whats up Hey im kinda new here, you might now me as "nightmare Xenathu" but i'd rather you call me Nex and if you wanna chat you know were to find me. But if you don't want to talk to me cuz ima nightmare irken than oh well, I can just talk to nightmare you lolXenathu (talk) 06:37, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Would it be okay if I use Plazatrax in my articles? Ex-invader MAIR (talk) 20:19, May 14, 2013 (UTC) HAPPY DAYS! Hey, Plazatrax! I'm back! I have finally retrurned! Nothin' Personal...Just your average Irken. KRONOS Rip Off! Did you hear that Reant tried to rip you off by creating his own KRONOS Unit? Good thing it ended up just being an Irken. Do you know another other dimensions/universes besides the nightmare world(I know a few after my adventures in the Rol galaxy) Thanks for letting me use Plazatrax in my story. It's actually my first story. Ex-invader MAIR (talk) 20:17, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations on becoming admin. I wish I had time to be more active on here, but with my current jobs, I don't have time to be. :c May you continue the success of this wikia with ease! PrimusGod (talk) 09:39, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Um.. You put in the resisty page that Jib is a member of the resisty... That's not true at all... Invader Jib (talk) 02:57, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Greetings, Plazatrax. Congrats again for the promotion to admin. I was wondering if you now have the authority to promote other members? If so, I think that Vax and (perhaps) myself could also be more useful to this wiki as admins as well. That is if you feel it would be a good course of action. Well, off to conquer... Invader Vex, signing off! (talk) 22:40, July 28, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX I never did vandalisim,Jib convinced the others that my fanon wasn't canon and that it should take lace in another universe,leaving me out. I'm already dealing with stuff in real life,I have some crap on ROBLOX too. But I donot want the wiki and my own fanon to be tooken away from me or "singled out" of the others. If I meltdown,I'm sorry,I'm dealing with stuff these days. Mysteriousjillguy (talk) 01:20, August 16, 2013 (UTC) I never convinced anyone that his fanon isn't canon, I simply suggested that he change his fanon's timeline so it fits with the rest of the fanon on this wiki. Do not listen to his lies. Invader Jib (talk) 01:25, August 16, 2013 (UTC) I spent YEARS on my fanon,and I am NOT recreating it,so its either we try to work together and blend our stuff together,or my fanon is useless. And most importantly,they are not LIES,suggested? Haha you told me it was my fault for not sticking to canon,another dimension was the only option due to the fact that the entire ROBLOX Website has all kinds of different alien races and planets. The irken ROBLOX war group started in 2009 so that's a long time. We had wars and disasters,so it couldn't be recent. Mysteriousjillguy (talk) 19:09, August 16, 2013 (UTC) (Above) Talking to Jib Mysteriousjillguy (talk) 19:09, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Well, our fanon does not take place centuries after the series, and we will not change it just to fit with your fanon, as you are the only one with such an extreme timeline. Also, Robloxia is one planet, plain and simple. By the way, the only part of your fanon that is original is Lurk's backstory and Nightmare Lurk, the rest of it is just based off of random Roblox users and stuff from Roblox.That doesn't take years to create. (Talking to Lurk) Invader Jib (talk) 19:17, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Its fine Plaz,its not your fault. Fine then Jib. FINE. Mysteriousjillguy (talk) 19:35, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Project I'd like to join your project to add all missing major canon stuff. I already made a page for the Spittle Runner. Invader Jib (talk) 02:15, August 22, 2013 (UTC) LIR is continueing to vandalize pages as a wikia contributor. Invader Jib (talk) 19:58, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Vex here. I've created a page on SIR Units, and would love to help with the rest. And thanks for the promotion, YOU SHALL NOT REGRET IT! Well, off to conquer... Invader Vex, signing off! (talk) 23:55, August 22, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX That IP adress thing is very strange,maybe I wasn't logged in. Mysteriousjillguy (talk) 01:53, August 23, 2013 (UTC) above @Jib LIr isn't vandalizing things,he's just editing his anti LIR article. No, LIR has been editing sevreal pages without out pemission, and adding LIR and Anit-LIR to the relationship sections of them.Invader Jib (talk) 02:03, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Plaz,JIb and I can't get along. And he unfairly banned me from chat. I suggest de promoting him or punishing us both. Mysteriousjillguy (talk) 00:51, August 30, 2013 (UTC) I had several reasons to ban him. He is lieing. 'Cause the pies are N-n-n-n-never... n-n-n-n-never....N-n-n-never... ending! (talk) 00:54, August 30, 2013 (UTC)